Sorafenib is an inhibitor of the enzyme RAF kinase known from WO 00/42012. It is chemically 4-(4-{3-[4-Chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ureido}phenoxy)-N2-methylpyridine-2-carboxamide having the structure as represented by Formula I.

Sorafenib is marketed in the United States as its tosylate salt of Formula II under the brand name Nexavar®.

Several acid addition salts of sorafenib are disclosed in WO 00/42012.
Processes for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate are disclosed in WO 2006/034796, WO 2006/034797, WO 2009/034308, WO 2009/054004, WO 2009/106825 and WO 2009/092070, which are incorporated herein by reference. Besides sorafenib tosylate, no other salt of sorafenib has been prepared in the literature.